


Gone to Take the Air

by Quenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quenny/pseuds/Quenny
Summary: Драко так и не смог оправиться после случившегося. Как и Гарри.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	Gone to Take the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gone to Take the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795027) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



Некоторые дни были самыми обычными.

Некоторые были очень плохими.

Он уже не был прежним собой, не был Драко Малфоем. Кто-то говорит, что его поразило проклятием, что нечто темное коснулось его. Целители постоянно твердили о каком-то чудодейственном лекарстве, каком-то неизвестном заклятии. Но Гарри Поттер знал, что какие бы демоны не поселились в голове Драко, они были его собственным порождением.

Демоны.

Вот о чем Драко кричал иногда, в своей маленькой бежевой комнатке с окном, выходящим на кирпичную стену. Они заколдовывали его каждый день, чтобы оно показывало разные пейзажи, но Гарри знал — Драко не видел ни одного из них. Только своих демонов. Он ходил кругами, кричал и вскидывал кулак, угрожая невидимым врагам. «Демоны. Демоны!» — говорил он. Иногда он выкрикивал это, словно проклятие. Иногда шептал, как шепчут имя возлюбленного. Гарри предпочитал безумные крики несчастному шепоту.

— Не впускай их, — уговаривал он Драко. — Не впускай.

Но Драко не мог или не хотел услышать его.

Иногда Целители пытались зажечь свет, если Гарри приходил посреди ночи. Но ему нравилось сидеть в темноте, в ночи. Иногда он произносил заклинание, полностью погружая комнату во мрак, пропуская лишь тоненькие уколы звездного света, и создавалось впечатление, будто они летят сквозь галереи пространства и времени, сквозь космос; вместе. Драко нравилось это. Ему нравилась тьма. Когда Целители зажигали свечи, он гасил их, одну за другой, своими мозолистыми пальцами.

— Тьма в моей голове, — говорил он. — Так пусть она будет и снаружи.

Гарри нравилось, когда Драко говорил. Это всегда были нормальные дни. В самые плохие дни он просто плакал. Драко Малфой никогда не плакал громко, но и тихо тоже. Только эти долгие и скорбные всхлипывания. Гарри ненавидел это — сидеть там и слушать нескончаемые, по-детски звучащие рыдания. Гарри не колдовал звезды в такие ночи. Драко нужна была тьма, такая же как и в его разуме.

В плохие дни он называл ее шепчущей тьмой.

— Шепчущая тьма у меня в голове, — говорил он.

В хорошие дни тьма молчала. Зловещая тень, наблюдает и ждет. Никогда не спит, никогда не умирает.

В такие ночи Гарри приходил домой со своей собственной тьмой. Будто Драко отколол кусочек собственной темноты для него. Гарри никогда не спал в такие ночи. Вместо этого он вспоминал. О том дне.

Однажды Гарри пытался поговорить о том дне с Драко.

— Мне жаль, — говорил он. — Пожалуйста, не думай, что это было легко.

— Тьма, — говорил Драко. — Тьма.

Гарри сдался.

— Да, Драко. — говорил он. — Тьма.

— Розы, — произнес Драко, и у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он еще ни разу не говорил о розах.

— Расскажи мне о розах, Драко. Розы. Рельсы. Ты помнишь рельсы? На железной дороге, — говорил он. — Железнодорожные пути, Драко, ох, Мерлин…

И он уронил лицо в свои ладони. Немного погодя, Драко робко взял его за руку.

— Пожалуйста, не грусти, — говорил он. — Она делает все темнее, грусть…

— Да, я знаю. Прости, — как-то выдавил Гарри, сжимая бледную ладонь. У Драко всегда были сильные, уверенные руки. Теперь они слабые, постоянно трясущиеся. Бесполезные. Безнадежные. Эти слова всплыли в голове Гарри, и он оттолкнул Драко; сбегая, он мчался домой, как трус, каким, он знал, он и являлся.

Гарри не плакал. Ни разу за все пять лет. Драко. Мерлин.

Они были молоды, пьяны и безнадежно влюблены. Снова это слово. Безнадежно. Гарри помнил все. Это случилось сразу после Битвы, когда все праздновали. Взгляды Драко и Гарри встретились через бокал Северуса Снейпа, и оно случилось. Они начали безудержно смеяться над всем этим проклятым миром и его глупостью. Они пили до тех пор, пока не перестали различать смех от слез. Вместе они мчались вперед по рельсам Хогсмида, напевая и смеясь. Они лежали во влажной от росы траве и придумывали истории о звездах. Драко сорвал лепестки с белой розы и подбросил их в небо, создавая новое созвездие, галактику из лепестков и пыльцы.

И они нашли пустынную площадку с качелями. Они выбрасывали себя в небо, желая быть поглощенными этой невероятной ночью, остаться в этом моменте навсегда, сохранить себя среди звезд и наслаждения. И Драко взмыл высоко в небо и отпустил руки, и на какой-то дурацкий момент Гарри подумал, что он на самом деле летит.

Но его тело продолжало возвышаться, и затем оно дернулось и закрутилось, словно марионетка в запутанных звездных нитях, и толпа достала свои палочки, о Мерлин, Гарри видел их теперь, их искаженные злостью лица и острые глаза, их уродливые рты, кривящиеся и выплевывающие это слово — «справедливость». Магглорожденные пришли убить последнего и самого молодого Пожирателя Смерти.

Гарри реагировал слишком медленно, потратив слишком много времени на осознание. Он упал, приземлившись на колени; он знал, что это должно быть больно, но это было ничто, ничто по сравнению с болью Драко Малфоя, кричащим и извивающимся высоко над ним в небе, тошнотворное издевательство.

Люди начали прибегать. Хорошие люди, благородные люди. Но они опоздали. Тысячи свечей никогда не прольют свет на шепчущую тьму, заполнившую разум Драко Малфоя. Он исчез; куда-то, куда Гарри не мог добраться.

И прошло уже пять лет. Сегодня Драко сказал новое слово.

— Розы, — сказал он, и Гарри устало кивнул. Драко часто упоминал розы. Он никогда не утруждался подробностями, никогда не объяснял.

— Да, — говорил Гарри, дотрагиваясь до его руки. — Розы, эй.

— Я люблю розы, — сказал Драко, его первое целое предложение спустя годы, и Гарри будто ударили кулаком в живот. _Любовь_. О Мерлин. Это слово, обрамленное тонкими и бледными губами Драко. Что-то внутри Гарри сломалось. Любовь. Сегодня новое слово.

Он пришел домой и плакал впервые за пять лет. Не за Драко, нет. Он плакал за себя, за ночь, когда влюбился в Драко Малфоя с его горящими серыми глазами и сильными руками, и красивой улыбкой. Одна ночь, и спустя пять лет он здесь, безудержно рыдающий в свою мантию, уставший от одиночества, наполненный какой-то безымянной болью. И он знал, что больше не вернется.

Он сказал Целителям. Он поинтересовался, смогут ли они колдовать ему белые и прекрасные звезды, чтобы держать тьму Драко на расстоянии. И затем он получил сову, неделю спустя, и он сразу понял, что она ему принесла. Извещение о смерти Драко было запечатано черным воском.

Гарри пробежался пальцами по печати, почти нежно ощупывая провалы и выступы, шероховатые края.

***

Но теперь вы можете увидеть их, те два силуэта, бегущих за поездом, ветер треплет их по волосам. Увидеть их, их влажные от росы волосы, их красивые улыбки, запертые в их бесконечной ночи. Они бегут, подбрасывают себя в небо, пролетая сквозь звезды и секунды; они падают, падают в воспоминания и Вселенную, и жизни, и время, и во все.

И на этот раз они не отпускают руки.


End file.
